HoMinSMUT
by Ela JungShim
Summary: For my HoMin rated M fanfiction. 2nd Story : "Vegetables" . LAtely, Shim Changmin said thathe hates vegetables. And Jung Yunho have his method to make Changmin love his vegetables again. Are you wanna know? Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin. HOMIN fanfiction. SMUT! NC-21! Yaoi! Super-Eksplisit-Smut-Scene! HoMin-Shipper ! Yadongeerrrrss ! This fanfic for you guys!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"HoMinSMUT part 1"**

**.**

**"Ahjusshi"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : M for Mature content and Mesum for all my reader

**Length** : Oneshot

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , SmutScene! NC-17! Bagi yang masih kecil atau tidak kuat dengan SMUT, silahkan tinggalkan page ini!

Pedo!Yun , Kiddo!Min

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Yunho, maaf. Aku mau menitipkan Changmin lagi untuk satu minggu ke depan karena kami harus pergi mengurus perusahaan cabang di Jepang yang sedang ada masalah." ucap Shim Suhye yang kini menyerahkan putranya yang masih terlelap itu ke dalam pelukan namja yang bernama Yunho.

"Ah, tak apa noona. Lagipula aku sedang seggang karena sudah sidang, dan skripsiku sudah jadi. Tapi ada apa dengan cabang di Jepang?"

"Ada masalah keuangan. Sepertinya ada yang menggelapkan uang perusahaan." sahut suara berat dari belakang Suhye. Shim Daesik, suami dari Suhye itu muncul di belakang keduanya sambil membawa satu buah kopor yang terlihat penuh sesak. "Maaf Yunho, kau kami bebani lagi untuk menjaga Changmin. Sejujurnya aku akan membawanya ke rumah orang tuaku, tapi bagaimana lagi, Changmin lebih memilih untuk di asuh sementara olehmu. Selain itu kalau besok Changmin kesekolah, memang lebih dekat kalau dari sini. Jadi, maaf ya Yunho. Dan mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, tak apa-apa hyung. Lagipula kalian berdua juga sering membantuku selama aku tinggal di depan rumah kalian. Selain itu, Changmin juga sangat pandai dan tidak menyusahkan kok. Dan akupun memang suka dengan anak kecil. Jadi tak masalah, hyung, noona."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu ya Yunho. Pesawatnya akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi kami harus segera ke bandara." pamit Shim Daesik yang mengecup puncak kepala putranya, sebelum ia memasukkan koper ke mobilnya dan bersiap-siap.

"Kami titip Changmin padamu, Yunho. Kalau ia sudah bangun, telepon kami agar kami bisa mendengar suaranya, oke?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Pasti noona."

"Gomawo Yunho." Suhye menunduk menatap putra mereka yang masih saja terlelap itu. Sedih rasanya jika harus meninggalkan putranya demi urusan kantor. Tapi bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu milik mereka berdua(ia dan suaminya), jadi setiap ada masalah, maka mereka berdua mempunyai kewajiban yang sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu, meskipun harus meninggalkan putra mereka.

Suhye mencium dahi Changmin penuh sayang, sebelum ia berpamitan pada Yunho dan menyusul suaminya. Tak berapa lama, mobil sedan mewah itu sudah melesat pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmhhh.."

Tubuh kecil itu mulai menggeliat, merengganggkan badan dan kedua tangannya. Kedua kelopak mata cantik itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang bambi eyes yang bulat dan besar menggemaskan.

Kembali kelopak mata itu mengerjap bingung karena yang ia lihat adalah design kamar yang asing... namun familiar.

**Cklek.**

"Ah, Changminnie, kau sudah bangun? Jusshi baru saja mau membangunkanmu." ucap Yunho yang baru memasuki kamarnya.

Kedua mata Changmin semakin membulat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya, dan senyum manis langsung merekah di bibir merahnya.

"Yunjusshi!" seru Changmin sambil bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Namja kecil itu langsung merentangkan kedua tangan kecilnya, sambil menatap Yunho penuh harap.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bocah tujuh tahun itu, dan langsung meraup tubuh mungil Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yunjusshiiiiii~" seru Changmin kegirangan karena memang sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ahjusshinya itu. Beberapa bulan kemarin ahjusshinya itu tidak bisa di ganggu sama sekali karena alasan skripsi atau apalah itu, membuatnya jadi benar-benar semangat saat semalam kedua orang tuanya bilang ia akan dititipkan ke rumah ahjusshinya itu.

Tawa Yunho meledak mendengar seruan senang Changmin itu. "Iya Changminnie. Jusshi disini." sahut Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk sepasang bubble butt kenyal milik Changmin. "Karena kau sudah bangun, ayo kita mandi." ajak Yunho.

"Yeaaayyy~! Mandiiiii~~ "

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

**Gulp**.

Yunho dengan susah payah menelan salivanya karena kini tenggorokannya tercekat melihat Changmin yang mulai melepas bajunya satu per satu. Tatapan nakalnya menelusuri bahu yang putih sewarna batu pualam. Sangat bersih dan mulus, serta terlihat begitu lembut. Apalagi jika ia menciumi, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit disana...

Tatapan nakal yang kini bersirat nafsu itu turun, memeperhatikan sepasang nipple coklat mungil yang terlihat lucu dan pastinya akan terasa enak jika ia hisap-hisap dan ia remas-remas..

Perutnya yang putih bulat dan pinggang yang halus itu membuat Yunho harus menggenggam kuat jemarinya sendiri agar tak bergerilnya menggerayangi bagian yang selalu bisa membuatnya tergoda itu...

**Gulp. Gulp.**

Kedua mata Yunho membulat melihat kalau kini sepasang tangan kecil itu mulai melepaskan sang celana pendek yang selalu mempertontonkan sepasang kaki chubby yang benar-benar putih,mulus dan terasa lembut itu..

**Srettt**

"Yunjusshi, ayo mandiii~" seru Changmin sambil berbalik dan mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang kini sudah _full naked!_

Nafas Yunho langsung berhenti saat mata mesumnya itu langsung meraup pemandangan junior mungil Changmin yang kini menggantung lemas di antara kedua paha mulus yang menggoda birahinya itu. _Ooohh..kalau saja aku bisa membenamkan wajahku di antara paha mulus itu, akan ku emut dan kubuat junior mungil itu berdiri.._

"Yujusshi?"

Pikiran mesum Yunho langsung tersentak, dan ia menatap wajah Changmin yang memandangnya dengan polos.

"A-ah, k-kau masuk dulu ke bathtub Changminnie. J-jusshi kan belum buka baju."

"Oohh, okaaay, Changminnie yang masuk duluan ke bathtuuuub~~ " ucap bocah kecil itu dengan girang. Tubuh kecil itu berbalik—menampakkan punggung dan sepasang pantat bulatnya—dan berlari ke arah bathtub.

Dan Yunho kembali di buat mengerang frustasi menahan hasrat saat melihat bocah kecil itu mengangkat satu kaki saat menaiki bathtub, dan mempertontonkan junior kecil plus bola kembarnya, serta sekelebat hole pink kecilnya!

Demi Tuhan, ia bukan seorang Pedophilia! Ia memang suka dengan anak kecil, tapi tak pernah tertarik dengan mereka secara seksual! Tapi apa... begitu tetangga barunya itu datang dengan membawa seorang bocah manis itu, pikiran logisnya mulai menggila.

Ia, seorang Jung Yunho, mahasiswa jurusan hukun yang lulus dengan gelar cum laude, dan sekarang sudah berada di semester akhir dalam mengambil gelar Magister, kini merasa kacau hanya karena seorang Shim Changmin.

Bocah tujuh tahun itu bisa membuat pikiran seorang Jung Yunho yang berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun menjadi kacau!

Di dalam hukum yang sudah ia pelajari dengan mendalam, jelas dikatakan bahwa menyetubuhi atau menikahi bocah yang baru berusia tujuh tahun adalah tindakan asusila!

Namun gilanya, kini yang berkeliaran di dalam otaknya adalah seperti apa rasanya jika membuat Changmin mengeluarkan suara desahan...seperti apa rasanya jika tangannya menggerayangi tubuh kecil itu...seperti apa rasanya jika ia meremas-remas junior mugil itu...dan kenikmatan sebesar apa yang akan ia rasakan saat juniornya tertanam di hole pink kecil milik Changmin yang pasti akan melingkupi penisnya dengan ketat dan hangat...

Ouch, Jung Junior kini benar-benar sudah bangkit...

Aah! Persetan dengan semuanya!

Ia memang seorang yang mesum, lihat saja tumpukan DVD blue film yang ada di dalam kardus d atas lemarinya. Belum lagi folder-folder film mesum di dalam komputernya. Dan semenjak usia lima belas tahun, ia sudah meninggalkan keperjakaannya pada pacar ke sepuluhnya.

Dan tertarik pada bocah kecil macam Changmin itu jelas bukan keinginannya. Karena itulah saat ia menginjak semester akhir, ia benar-benar menjauhi keluarga Shim dan mengurung diri di rumah.

Saat ia pikir ia sudah bisa mengendalikan hasratnya pada si bocah, ia kembali di titipi bocah itu lagi, dan pagi-pagi begini ia sudah di suguhi pemandangan Changmin yang sudah telanjang bulat...

Persetan dengan semuanya...

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

"A-aahh... j-ju—nghhh—jusshiii.. (::.::) " Changmin mendesah sambil tangannya kini menutupi kedua wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. Punggungnya menyandar pada dada bidang Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya di dalam bathtub besar itu.

"Wae Changminnie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara bassnya yang rendah menggoda itu.

"J-jusshi—aahhh... d-disitu—nghhh... t-tidak usah... aaahhh... j-jusshiii..()"

Yunho tersenyum sambil tangannya sedari tadi terus mengocok junior Changmin. Membuat junior yang tadinya lemas itu kini terasa mengeras dalam genggamannya.

"Jangan begitu Changminnie. Sebagai seorang namja, ini adalah bagian yang penting. Jadi harus di bersihkan sebersih mungkin." ucap Yunho sambil mengocok dan meremas-remas junior kecil Changmin dengan penuh semangat. Tentu saja penuh semangat, karena ia benar-benar senang melihat reaksi Changmin padanya. Selain bahwa mengerasnya junior Changmin, bocah kecil itu sedari tadi terus meengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang membuat Yunho semakin terangsang.

"A-aahh... aahhh... j-jusshi... tapi rasanya a-aneh... nghhh... p-punya Minnie... aahh... mmhhh... rasanya jadi aneh (/) "

Yunho menyeringai mendengar ucapan polos Changmin, dan ia semakin cepat mengocok junior kecil Changmin.

"Aahhh... Aahh... J-jusshiiii~ ngghh... aahhh... mmhhh..."

"Enak kan rasanya, Changminnie?"

"A-aahhh... e-enak j-jusshi... nghh... aahhhh... Minnie... Minnie mau pipis jusshi (/)" desah Changmin saat ia merasakan otot tubuh bawahnya mengencang dan ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari juniornya.

"Keluarkan saja Changminnie. Tak apa-apa kok." geli Yunho yang sebenarnya tahu apa yang tengah di rasakan oleh Changmin. Tangannya makin bersemangat mengocok junior Changmin, dan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada junior Changmin. Kini jempol dan ibu jarinya bermain di kepala junior Changmin, sambil menekan-nekan saluran urethra yang sangat sensitif di situ.

"A-ahh... aahhhh... j-jangan disitu...nghh... Jusshiii—! Aaaaahhhhhh~~!"

Tubuh kecil Changmin yang ada di depan tubuh Yunho kini tersentak ke atas. Kepalanya terdongak dengan mata yang terpejam menahan kenikmatan. Bibir sintalnya terbuka dan mengerang penuh nikmat. Sedangkan juniornya yang berada dalam genggaman kuat Yunho kini menyemburkan cairan semen ke dalam air mandi keduanya.

Perlahan namun pasti, cairan yang dikeluarkan Changmin mulai berhenti. Tubuh yang semula tegang itu kini melemas, dan sepenuhnya bersandar pada tubuh Yunho yang berada di belakangnya.

Namun seolah tak ingin memberi kesempatan Changmin beristirahat, Yunho segera mengangkat tubuh kecil itu agar duduk di tepi bathtub dan bersandar pada dinding yang dingin.

"Y-Yunjusshi.." panggil Changmin lirih. Namja kecil itu tak mengerti apa yang di lakukan oleh ahjusshinya itu, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemas untuk memprotes.

"Tadi Changminnie habis pipis kan? Jadi bagian 'itu' harus di bersihkan lagi. Jusshi bantu membersihkanya." ucap Yunho yang kini meletakkan tangan di kedua paha mulu Changmin. Dengan sigap Yunho langsung membuka lebar kedua paha yang putih mulus itu dan wajahnya merangsek ke pangkal paha Changmin.

"Jusshi—!" Changmin memekik kaget saat ia melihat wajah Yunho terbenam di antara kedua pahanya. Dan pekikan itu semakin menjadi kala ia merasakan ada benda basah yang mengusap juniornya yang masih sensitif.

"Aahh... j-jusshiiii... aahh... aahhh... nghhh... mmhhhh..."

Yunho menyeringai mendengar Changmin kembali menyuarakan desahannya. Ia yang semula hanya menjilat bagian luar junior Changmin, kini mulai memasukkan junior kecil itu ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... nghhh... j-jusshi... jusshiii..."

Tangan Changmin secara instingtif berusaha mencari pegangan, dan berlabuh ke kepala Yunho. Jemarinya meremas dan menjambak rambut Yunho sembali tubuhnya menggelinjang menahan kenikmatan yang tengah di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

"Aaahh... aaahhh... j-jusshii... Yunjusshi..."

Mendengar namanya terus didesahkan Changmin, Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua paha Changmin, dan mulai menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia mengulum junior Changmin sambil kepalanya bergerak maju mundur. Membiarkan junior Changmin mendapatkan sensasi memabukkan dari gerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Aahh... Aahh... Ngghh... Aahh... Aahhh... Jusshi! Nghh... Aahhh... Aaahhh..."

Tubuh Changmin gemetaran menahan nikmat yang berpusat di juniornya, dan kemudian menyebar ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Kepalanya terdongak dengan bibir yang terus terbuka sambil terus mendesah menikmat rangsangan dari ahjusshinya itu. Kedua tangannya meremas dan sesekali menjambak rambut gelap Yunho demi menyalurkan semua rasa geli bercampur sengatan nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

Yunho tahu kalau Changmin sebentar lagi akan kembali merasakan orgasme. Terlihat jelas dari juniornya yang semakin menegang di dalam mulutnya. Karena itulah ia kembali bermain dengan kepala junior Changmin. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda saluran urethra yang sensitif itu, sembari tangannya berpindah untuk meremas-remas bola kembar Changmin yang kini membulat tegang.

"Aahh... aahhh... j-jusshii... nghhh... a-aahh... Y-yunjusshiii... Aaaaaahhhhhh~!"

Tubuh Changmin kembali menegang saat juniornya kembali menyemburkan cairan penanda kenikmatan tubuhnya. Ia meremat kuat rambut ahjusshinya sambil melenguh nikmat. Apalagi dengan mulut basah dan hangat yang masih melingkupi juniornya, pelepasan yang ia rasakan menjadi dua kali lipat lebih kuat... dan dua kali lipat lebih melelahkan.

Yunho menelan tetes terakhir cairan yang di keluarkan Changmin, dan melihat tubuh Changmin yang lemas itu bersandar ke tembok.

"Changminnie, capek?"

Namja kecil yang benar-benar kelelahan itu hanya sanggup mengangguk kecil. Kedua matanya masih terpejam dan nafasnya masih terlihat cukup ter-engah, meskipun sudah agak mendingan di banding tadi.

"Tapi, Changminnie sayang Yunjusshi kan?"

Kedua kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang bambi eyes yang menatap dengan polos pada Yunho. "Ne. Minnie sayang Yunjusshi.." bibir sintal itu berucap sambil kedua lengan Changmin meraih leher Yunho dan memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Changmin memejamkan kedua matanya lagi saat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Yunho, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan itu dengan nyaman.

"Kalau Changminnie sayang sama Yunjusshi, berarti Yunjusshi boleh main sama tubuh Changminnie kan?"

"Main sama tubuh Minnie?"

"Ya. Yunjusshi mau main disini—" ucap Yunho sambil meremas kedua pantat bulat Changmin dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh hole sempit Changmin.

"Kyaahh~! Yunjusshi jorok!" kaget Changmin sambil mengerutkan lubang pantatnya yang barusan disentuh oleh Yunho.

"Ini tidak jorok kok, Changminnie. Jusshi mau main disini.." ucap Yunho sambil terusmengelus-elus di sekitar hole yang kini mengerut itu. Membuat Yunho benar-benar tak sabar untuk segera memasukkan penis kebanggaannya ke sana.

"J-jusshi mau main di situ?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu."Tapi itu lubang kotoran Minnie () Disitu kan kotor jusshi.."

"Maka dari itu, sebelum jusshi main di sana, Jusshi akan bersihkan dulu di situ. Boleh ya?" pinta Yunho penuh harap.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan ragu.

Melihat keraguan Changmin, Yunho langsung mengeluarkan kartu andalannya.

"Minnie sayang Jusshi kan?"

Changmin langsung mengangguk cepat."Ne. Minnie sayang Jusshi."

"Jadi, kalau Minnie sayang Jusshi, Jusshi boleh kan main di situ?"

"U-umm.." gumam bocah tujuh tahun itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yunho langsung menyeringai senang sambil memposisikan tubuh Changmin di atas pangkuannya dengan lebih nyaman.

"Sekarang Minnie peluk leher Jusshi dan lingkarkan kaki Minnie di pinggang Jusshi, oke?"

Bocah kecil polos yang tak tahu apa-apa itu menuruti perintah ahjusshinya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho dengan erat. Dengan berpegangan di leher Yunho, Changmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang ahjusshinya itu hingga kini tubuhnya menempel sepenuhnya di tubuh Yunho.

"Nah, Jusshi mau bersihkan lubang Minnie dulu ya.." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil baby lotion (yang memang selalu ia sediakan di kamar mandinya karena kalau Changmin dititipkan ke tempatnya, mau ta mau ia harus menyiapkannya untuk Changmin), dan mengoleskannya ke jari telunjuknya.

Dengan satu tangan menahan pantat kenyal Changmin, Yunho mulai memjat-mijat daerah di sekitar hole Changmin. Membuatnya ikut basah dan licin karena lotion yang ada di tangannya. Setelah itu ia mulai menekan-nekan bagian luar hole yang berkerut lucu itu, dan perlahan ia menambah tekanan pada jarinya hingga ujung telunjuknya mulai masuk.

"Nggghhh... Yunjusshi.."

"Sshhhh... Changminnie, tak apa kok. Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Yunho yang menambah lotion di tangannya yang kini bergerak masuk semakin dalam. Yunho mendiamkan jarinya saat seluruh jarinya sudah masuk ke lubang mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tak langsung menghajar lubang hangat dan ketat yang kini melingkupi jarinya dengan lembut. Bagian dalam lubang Changmin benar-benar terasa sangat lembut dan hangat, sekaligus mencengkeram jemarinya dengan sangat ketat dan kuat.

"Mmhhh... Jusshi... rasanya aneh.." keluh Changmin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho. Ia menggerak-gerakkan pantatnya karena merasa tak nyaman dengan jari ahjusshinya yang terasa mengganjal di lubangnya.

Yunho yang mengira kalau Changmin ingin ia bergerak langsung menyeringai dan menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang Changmin yang ketat itu.

"Aahhh... Aahhh... J-jusshi... Ngghhh..."

Desahan meluncur tanpa sadar dari bibir Changmin saat ia merasakan rasa menggelitik yang aneh karena pergerakan jari Yunho di dalam lubangnya. Seluruh saraf yang ada di sepanjang lubang itu bergetar geli merasakan gesekan jari Yunho, dan membuat bocah kecil itu mendesah tanpa sadar.

Yunho yang mendengar desahan Changmin kembali menyeringai, dan semakin cepat bergerak di dalam lubang Changmin. Ia kembali melumuri jarinya yang lain dengan lotion, dan saat jari telunjuknya bergerak keluar, ia langsung menambahkan dua jari lagi, hingga kini tiga jarinya menerobos masuk.

"Aarghhh! Yunjusshi! Uurghhhh.."

"Sshhhhh... Changminnie, tak apa.. Jusshi hanya menambahkan dua jari lagi agar Jusshi bisa membersihkan bagian dalamnya dengan lebih bersih lagi. Sshhh... tak apa Changminnie.." ucap Yunho menenangkan Changmin. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan penuh sayang.

"T-tapi sakit jusshi... T^T ...ra-rasanya penuh sekali di situ.."

"Sshhhh... tak apa. Sakitnya tak akan lama kok." ujar Yunho lagi sembari ketiga tangannya memijit-mijit bagian dalam lubang Changmin.

Yunho membiarkan Changmin agar terbiasa dulu dengan ketiga jarinya. Ia terus mengecupi puncak kepala Changmin agar namja kecilnya itu bisa lebih cepat untuk tenang dan rileks.

"Changminnie, Jusshi boleh bergerak lagi ya? Seperti tadi, waktu jari jusshi bergerak, rasanya enak kan?"

Changmin membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yunho, dan mengangguk pelan.

Yunho yang bisa merasakan gerakan kepala Changmin di lehernya memberikan satu kecupan lagi di kepala Changmin, dan mulai menggerakkan ketiga jarinya seperti tadi.

"Aarghh... uumhh... ngghhh... mmhhh... aahhh... aahhh... aahhh.."

Erangan sakit itu perlahan berubah menjadi desahan nikmat lagi saat bocah kecil itu kembali merasakan sensasi menggelitik di dalam tubuhnya. Kedua mata Changmin terpejam dan bibirnya terus mengeluarkan desahan erotis dengan suara imutnya. Selain itu, sepertinya Changmin benar-benar terbuai dengan tangan ahli Yunho, hingga tanpa sadar pantat Changmin ikut bergerak naik turun menyambut gerakan tangan Yunho yang keluar masuk tubuhnya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin bereaksi seperti itu akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, dan langsung mendapat hadiah berupa erangan tak rela dari Changmin.

"Jusshiiiii~ " rengek Changmin yang merasa kehilangan ketiga jari Yunho di dalam lubangnya. Entah hilang kemana perasaan ragu-ragunya tadi saat Yunho mau bermain di lubangnya, tapi yang jelas, setelah merasakan sensasi menggelitik yang membuat ketagihan itu, Changmin ingin terus merasakannya lagi, dan lagi.

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Changmin. Ia mulai melumuri penis kebanggannya dengan baby lotion tadi hingga merata, dan mulai memposisikan tubuh Changmin di atas miliknya.

"Jangan khawatir Changminnie, Jusshi sekarang yang mau masuk ke lubang Changmin. Punya Jusshi lebih besar dari jari Jusshi, jadi pasti akan lebih enak. Sekarang Minnie rileks ya. Minnie bisa gigit bahu Jusshi kalau tak tahan." ucap Yunho yang kini mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang pink Changmin,

"A-apa maksud Jusshi—AAAARGGHHHHHH!"

Changmin menjerit kuat saat merasakan kepala penis Yunho mulai masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menjerit kalau kini lubangnya dipaksa untuk terbuka selebar mungkin agar kepala penis Yunho yang besar itu bisa masuk.

"Aaaarghh! Jusshi! Berhentiiii! Berhentiiiii! Huwwaaaaaaaaa! TT^TT"

Tak terbendung lagi, kini Changmin menangis dengan keras saat lubangnya masih terus di paksa untuk membuka lebih lebar, dan lebih lebar lagi. Rasanya seolah-olah lubangnya akan robek karena rasanya benar-benar sakiiiitttt.

"Ssshhh...Changminnie—nghh... sebentar lagi..urghh.." desah Yunho sambil menggeretakkan giginya agar tak langsung membobol lubang Changmin dengan ganas. Ia tahu Changmin kesakitan, tapi ia lebih tahu lagi kalau ia tak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini. Kepala penisnya akhirnya sudah masuk, dan pastinya Changmin akan bisa menahan jika ia berusaha memasukkan sisanya.

"Aaarghhh! Jusshi berhentiii! Huwaaaaaa..! Sakiiiittttt!" tangis Changmin sambil memukuli tubuh ahjusshinya yang saat ini menyakiti dirinya.

"Nghh..g-gigit saja jusshi.." ucap Yunho susah payah karena kini ia bergerak dengan perlahan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang super ketat milik Changmin.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Yunho langsung menggigit Yunho dengan sangat keras. Tangannya masih terus memukuli tubuh Yunho, dan wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata.

"Aaaahhhh..." Yunho mendesah nikmat saat akhirnya pantat Changmin menyentuh pahanya, yang berarti bahwa penisnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang ketat Changmin. Dan Yunho tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini adalah lubang paling ketat yang pernah ia masuki selama dua puluh tujuh tahun hidupnya. Lubang Changmin benar-benar ketat dan mencengekeram penisnya dengan sangat kuat. Namun di samping itu, otot yang mencengkeram itu benar-benar lembut, dan sangat hangat. Membuatnya harus menahan diri agar tak langsung bergerak dan menggauli tubuh Changmin dengan liar.

"..hiks... _hiks_... sakiitttt... urghhh... sakiiitttt... _hiks_.. T^T "

Yunho tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya, dan ia menoleh ke arah Changmin yang bersandar lemah ditubuhnya, dengan wajah yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Changminnie, kau tak apa-apa? Maafkan Jusshi..mana yang sakit?" panik Yunho yang langsung menangkup sepasang pipi gembil Changmin dan menjilati wajah basah Changmin.

".._hiks_..Jusshi jahat! Lubang Minnie sakiiiitttt... huwweeee.. T^T keluarkan... _hiks_... keluarkan itu dari tempat Minnieeee T^T "

"Maaf... Maaf Changminnie.." ucap Yunho sambil akhirnya meraup sepasang bibir sintal Changmin dan menciuminya.

Yunho mengecupi bibir Changmin berkali-kali sebelum ia menekan bibir sintal itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Setelah itu Yunho mulai memangut bibir atas Changmin. Mengemutnya dengan penuh sayang dan menggigit kecil karena gemas.

Changmin yang baru pertama dicium Yunho langsung mematung. Dan tersentak kecil saat Yunho menggigit bibir atasnya.

"Mian, habis bibir Minnie enak sih." ucap Yunho yang kembali memagut bibir atas Changmin. Pagutan itu beralih ke bibir bawah Changmin dan Changmin memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan Yunho.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, lidah Yunho menguak kedua bibir Changmin dan mulai mengeksplor bagian dalam rongga Changmin dengan semangat. Lidah ahlinya bergerak menyapu seluruh bagian mulut Changmin, dan berlama-lama menggelitik langit-langit mulut Changmin dan membuat namja kecil itu mendesah kegelian.

Baru sesudah puas, lidah Yunho meraih lidah Changmin dan menghisap-hisap sembari menekan-nekan lidah Changmin.

"Nghhh... m-mmhhhh.."

Changmin mendesah merasakan lidah Yunho semakin mengganas di dalam mulutnya. Begitupun bibirnya yang terus menekan bibirnya dengan semakin ganas hingga terlihat seolah Yunho tengah memakan bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin mulai terbuai dengan ciumannya dengan perlahan mulai mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Changmin, dan mendorongnya masuk kembali dengan perlahan.

"Mmmhhh... ngghhhh..."

Changmin yang merasakan ahjusshinya bergerak di dalam tubuhnya hanya bisa mengerang tertahan karena bibir Yunho masih terus menyibukkan dirinya. Selain itu, karena gerakan Yunho sangat pelan, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan lebih bisa teratahankan.

"Aaahh! Jusshi!" Changmin memekik kaget saat satu tangan Yunho menyusup di antara keduanya dan langsung menggenggam juniornya. Tubuhnya terlonjak sedikit, dan lubangnya mengetat dengan refleks, yang membuat Yunho ganti mengerang tertahan.

"Changminnie, maaf, Jusshi mau bergerak lebih cepat ya.." ucap Yunho sebelum ia memantapakan posisi kakinya dan mulai bererak di dalam lubang Changmin dengan lebih cepat. Yunho menggunakan tumitnya sebagai tumpuan utama, dan kini tubuhnya yang berada di bawah Changmin bergerak naik-turun dan membuat penisnya keluar-masuk di dalam lubang Changmin.

"Aahh...! Aahh...! Ngghh...! J-Jusshi, pelan sedikit—aahhh...! Ngghhh...! Aaahhh...! Aahhhh...!"

Changmin mendesah-desah tak tertahan saat penis Yunho bergerak keluar masuk dengan agak cepat di dalam lubang sempitnya. Gesekan yang menggetarkan sarafnya itu kembali ia rasakan dan membuatnya memejamkan mata menikmati gerakan penis ahjusshinya.

"Mmhh... Minnie, bergerak.." ucap Yunho tak jelas sambil namja dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menangkup kedua pantat Changmin.

"Kyaaahh~! Aaahh...! Aahhh...! Mmmhhh...! Jusshi...! Jusshii...! Aaahhh...! Aahhh...!"

Changmin melenguh kaget saat tangan Yunho yang ada di pantatnya itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya naik-turun menyesuaikan gerakan penis Yunho. Erangan erotis langsung berlompatan dari mulut Changmin saat tubuhnya di gerakkan turun oleh tangan Yunho, dan bertemu dengan hujaman cepat Yunho yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Aaaaahhhh...! Jusshi! Lagiihh...aahhh...! Disitu lagiii..Aaahhh...! Aahhh..! Aaahhh...! Aahhh...! "

Seringai mesum Yunho langsung terbentuk saat mendengar desahan keras Changmin. Yang pasti, ia sudah menemukan titik prostat Changmin, dan kini namja kecil itu pasti akan ia buat merasakan kenikmatan dunia.

Yunho kini tak ragu lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Changmin tinggi-tinggi, dan mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya ujung kepalanya saja yang masih menempel di lubang Changmin. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuh Changmin dengan kuat, sementara ia menjejakkan kaki dan menghujam masuk dengan kuat ke dalam lubang Changmin.

"AAAAHHHHHHH~!"

Keduanya langsung mengerang penuh kenikmatan, dan Yunho terus-menerus mengulagi gerakan itu dengan lebih cepat dan lebih kuat lagi.

"Aahhhh..! Aahhh...! Aahhhh...! J-jusshi..! Jusshii..! M-minnie mau... nghhh..! Aahhh..! Aahhh..! Nghhh..! Aaahhh..! Aaahh...!"

Yunho meraup bibir Changmin dan gerakannya semakin liar. Yunho mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga kini namja kecil itu bersandar pada bathtub. Yunho meraih kedua lutut belakang Changmin dan mendoronganya ke atas, hingga kini lutut Changmin menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Setelah puas dengan posisi Changmin, Yunho langsung menggenjot tubuh Changmin dengan kuat, cepat dan dalam. Setiap hujaman yang ia berikan sangat cepat dan langsung menumbuk prostat Changmin dengan sangat kuat.

"Aahh..! Aahh..! Jusshi..! Nghh..! Aahh..! Aahh..! Jusshi..! Yun—aahh..! Yunjusshi..! Nghh..! Aahh..! Aahh..!"

Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan erotis Changmin terus menerus meluncur keluar dari bibir sintalnya sementara Yunho terus menggaulinya dengan sangat liar dan ganas. Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang menikmati setiap sensasi memabukkan yang terus di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Yunho sendiripun terus menggeram penuh nikmat merasakan lubang ketat Changmin terus berkedut-kedut memanjakan penisnya. Lubang sempit itu terus meremas-remas penisnya hingga ia seolah kesetanan untuk terus menggauli tubuh Changmin dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aahhh..! Aahh..! Nghh..! Jusshi..! Jusshi..! Yunjusshiiiiiiiiiiiii..!"

Changmin mendesah kencang saat juniornya tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya, dan kini seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan juniornya langsung mengeluarkan cairannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya di hari ini.

Yunho sendiri langsung kelabakan menahan dirinya saat otot lubang Changmin meremas penisnya dengan amat sangat kuat... dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Dengan tiga hujaman kuat, Yunho melesakkan penisnya dalam-dalam dan menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Changmin. "Aaahhhhh..."

Setelah seluruh spermanya keluar, Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Changmin. Ia menatap bocah kecil itu, dan langsung kaget saat menemukan bocah tujuh tahun itu sudah terlelap tidur. Sepertinya karena terlalu lelah, Changmin langsung tertidur begitu ia selesai mencapai orgasmenya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Changmin sebelum ia membersihkan tubuh bocah kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah itu, Yunho meminta Changmin agar tak menceritakan kegiatan mereka berdua itu kepada orang tua Changmin. Changmin hanya mengangguk saja karena itu permintaan dari ahjusshi yang sangat ia sayangi.

Sebulan kemudian, Changmin kembali dititipkan ke rumah Yunho karena perusahaan cabang di Jeju mengalami masalah.

Changmin menghampiri ahjusshinya itu dan berbisik di telinga Yunho.

"Yunjusshi... Minnie mau lubang Minnie di 'mainin' sama Jusshi lagi (/)"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

Akhirnyaaaaaaa!

Author akhirnya kembali nih dengan FF HoMin yang eNCi~!

Hai para yadongeeerrrrssss!

Huuufth..akhirnya jadi juga ff homin nan mesum ini. Dan untuk judul FF-nya, memang HoMinSmut karena ini bakal jadi kayak HoMinLand, cuma ini khusus buat ff oneshot yang isinya rate M semua~!

Oh, dan maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutan ff yang lain, sementara, sampe detik2 akhir sebelum puasa, Author Cuma bakal apdet yang ini...karena waktu puasa, author nggak boleh mikir yadong lagi T^T Huweeeeeee (nangis bareng Yunho yang sama2 nggak bisa yadongin Changmin lagi). So, beberapa hari sampe sebelum tanggal 9Juli, author usahain buat sering2 apdet ff ini~

Buat para HoMin-Yadongers (Homin 'el aka si kampret yang super yadong, Tiwi aka jamban busuk, Nierin-noona yang sok polos, Ellamoo adek kembar unyu2ku, Oneda si Oneng mesum, Natsyaurell yang dr kmaren nagih ff yadong, Yunlicha/Lia si MamahLia yang hypermesum, Fijri si papah ojo pawang uler yang baca yadong, Aya si mak ijah yang Yadong-denial, Tesaa di babykodomo yang udah ternodai, Santi si tante yang mesum, rini si muncul-tenggelam yang aslinya juga mesum) ini spesial buat kalian looohhhh~~!

Dan buat para HoMin-Shipper plus HoMinYadongers, silahkan dinikmati FF yadong ini~!

Salam, Ela_JungShim yang SUPER POLOS and INNOCENT!

NB : Kalau ada kesan-pesan, tolong sempatkan waktu buat review yah~ *Chuuuuu*


	2. Vegetables

.

.

.

Author **Ela JungShim **proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

**"HoMinSMUT part 2"**

**.**

**"Vegetables"**

**Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate** : **M** for Mature content and Mesum for all my reader

**Length** : Oneshot per chapter

**Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn** : TYPO's! , SmutScene! NC-21! Super-Eksplisit!SexScene! DirtyTalk! FoodPlay! Vegetable!Play!

Yang tidak kuat, tidak usah membaca karena disini author menggunakan kata-kata yang tanpa sensor! Yang lagi PUASA, JANGAN BACA kalo nggak pengen puasanya batal!

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

.

"Min, kenapa tak ada sayur disini?" tanya Yunho saat ia memakan sup jagung buatan kekasihnya itu. Setahunya, biarpun namanya sup jagung, biasanya akan ada sayuran semacam wortel atau apalah itu di dalamnya. Lha kalau ini, cuma berisikan jagung dan seafood.

"Hmm? Sayur? Tak pakai sayur juga tak apa kan, hyung? Yang penting masakan buatanku masih enak kan?" tanya Changmin sambil membulatkan sepasang bambi eyesnya. Membuat Yunho hanya bisa tersedak pelan karena terlalu cepat menelan supnya, dan mengangguk.

"I-iya baby, uhukk! makananmu tetap enak kok—uhukk!"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah clumsy kekasihnya itu, dan menyodorkan air putih ke hadapannya. "Minum dulu, Yun."

Yunho dengan cepat meraih gelas yang disodorkan Changmin, dan menenggak air putih di dalamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam. Saat ini mereka tengah makan di luar, dan sedari tadi Changmin sibuk menyisihkan terong dari piringnya.

"Min?" panggil Yunho hati-hati.

"Hm?" Changmin mendongakkan kepala dari piringnya dan menatap Yunho penuh tanya. Namun sedetik kemudian, Changmin kembali menunduk dan sibuk dengan makanannya lagi.

Yunho menghela nafas melihat tingkah Changmin itu. Memang percuma mengajak ngobrol seorang Changmin yang sedang makan. Tapi dirinya sudah terlalu penasaran, dan ia butuh jawabannya saat ini juga.

"Min, apa kau benci sayuran?" tanya Yunho sambil menyumpit terong yang disisihkan oleh Changmin. "Bukankah biasanya kau memakan habis semuanya?" tanya Yunho sambil menyodorkan potongan terong yang dibumbu pedas itu ke arah kekasihnya yang lebih muda itu.

Changmin langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menjauhi makanan yang disodorkan Yunho. Baru setelah agak jauh, Changmin melindungi mulutnya dengan tangan, dan berbicara. "Tidak ah, aku sedang tak ingin makan sayuran apapun. Aku sedang malas dan benci dengan sayuran."

Yunho menghela nafas dan memakan potongan terong itu sendiri. "Ya sudah kalau itu maumu." ucap Yunho sambil meneruskan makannya.

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho, saat ini giliranmu belanja." ucap Changmin sambil mendongak dari laptop yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari pangkuannya.

Yunho yang barusan keluar dari kamarnya itu hanya sanggup berdiri mematung melihat kekasihnya. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali karena pemandangan yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Yun?" panggil Changmin saat melihat tak ada reaksi dari kekasihnya itu.

Yunho tersentak keluar dari alam imajinasinya mendengar panggilan dari Changmin. "Huh? Ah? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh Yunho. Meskipun baru berpacaran selama satu tahun, tapi Changmin sudah belajar untuk mengabaikan tingkah kekasihya yang terkadang memang aneh dan di luar dugaan.

"Aku tadi bilang ini giliranmu untuk belanja mingguan, Yun. Sebentar, aku ambilkan daftar barang-barang yang harus kau beli." ucap Changmin sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Uh, Min. Kau... pakai kacamata?"

Changmin yang sudah kembali dari dapur menunjuk kacamata fullframenya itu. "Oh, ini. Sebenarnya belakangan ini aku merasa penglihatanku mulai berkurang. Dan kemarin aku mengecek, ternyata mataku minus sedikit. Jadi ya, kalau memang sedang butuh, kupakai kacamata ini. Kalau tidak sih, tak pakai kacamata juga tak apa." jelas Changmin sembari berjalan ke arah Yunho. "Nah, ini daftar belanjaannya. Jangan lupakan satu barang pun, atau kau harus membelikanku lima potong kue!" ancam Changmin sambil menyeringai senang.

"O-oh, aku pergi sekarang." ucap Yunho sambil cepat-cepat keluar dari apartement mereka.

Changmin hanya mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah Yunho."Aish. Makin lama orang itu semakin aneh saja. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang aneh seperti dia sih?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepala dan kembali pada laptopnya. Ia punya skripsi yang harus ia selesaikan secepat mungkin agar bisa lulus dan menyusul jejak Yunho untuk bisa bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aishhh! Apa bocah itu tak sadar kalau penampilannya tadi benar-benar membuatku terangsang?" gumam Yunho sepanjang perjalanan menuju minimarket yang berada di ujung jalan. "Sedetik lebih lama ia mempertontonkan muka polosnya yang terlihat sexy karena memakai kacamata itu, aku pasti sudah akan langsung menerkamnya!"

Yunho terus menggumam tak jelas sampai ia akhirnya masuk ke minimarket itu. Dengan cepat namja itu mengambil semua barang-barang yang ada di daftar belanjanya. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat rak yang berisikan sayur-mayur.

Yunho melihat lagi daftar belanja yang ia bawa, dan tak menemukan satupun sayur yang ada dalam daftar itu.

"Aish! Bocah itu... apa dia sekarang benar-benar benci sayur?" keluh pengacara yang namanya mulai di kenal banyak orang karena ia berhasil memenangkan kasus demi kasus yang ia tangani.

Pandangan Yunho mulai menyisiri sayuran demi sayuran yang terpajang di rak yang berpendingin itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja seringai mencurigakan terbentuk saat ia melihat hal yang menarik.

"Oh My Min, aku pasti akan membuatmu menyukai sayuran lagi~ "

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinSmutOo.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho! Kenapa kau membeli ini? Aku kan tak menyuruhmu membelinya!" protes Changmin saat ia mengecek semua barang-barang yang di beli oleh Yunho.

"Ah itu. Aku hanya membelinya karena aku sedang ingin." ucap Yunho sambil meraih benda-benda itu dan mulai berjalan ke arah wastafel kecil yang ada di dapur mereka. Dengan bersiul ringan Yunho mulai membuka plastik pembungkus itu, dan mencuci benda-benda itu dengan air kran yang mengalir.

"Yunho, hentikan siulanmu yang menyedihkan itu. Kau harus banyak belajar kalau ingin bisa bersiul dengan benar." ejek Changmin mendengar suara siulan kacau yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Changmin kembali meneruskan kegiatannya mengeluarkan belanjaan yang di beli Yunho di atas meja makan dan mengecek daftar yang sudah ia berikan tadi.

"Suka-suka aku dong **;p** " sahut Yunho sambil meneruskan siulan tak jelasnya itu. "Nah, sekarang sudah bersih~!" teriak Yunho senang.

Changmin hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Yunho yang terkadang seperti tingkah anak usia 5 tahun itu. "Memangnya itu mau kau apakan, Yun?" tanya Changmin sambil lalu karena ia tengah menghitung jumlah apel yang di beli Yunho. Harus tepat dua puluh tiga buah. Tidak kurang, boleh lebih.

Changmin sedang serius menghitung buah apelnya saat ia tiba-tiba saja di tarik, dan satu detik kemudian sepasang bibir yang sudah ia kenal menempel di bibirnya.

"Mmh.. Yun..!" Changmin mencoba protes, namun bibir Yunho dengan konsisten terus menciumi bibir Changmin. Dan tak lama kemudian, Changmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika lidah Yunho mulai menyelinap masuk ke mulutnya, dan membuat lututnya melemas dengan aksinya.

"Mmhh... ngghhhh..." Changmin mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan yang tertahan oleh bibir Yunho saat ciuman Yunho mulai mengganas. Kedua tangannya terbenam di rambut Yunho, dan jemarinya tak pernah lepas menjambak helaian-helaiannya demi menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Tubuhnya sendiri tanpa sadar mulai menempel ke tubuh Yunho. Menggesek-gesekkan dadanya ke tubuh depan Yunho, dan membalas ciuman Yunho dengan sama semangatnya.

Ciuman Yunho, tak pernah sekalipun gagal membangkitkan gairah seksualnya.

Changmin baru sadar kalau kini ia sudah terbaring di atas meja makan saat ciuman Yunho mulai turun ke arah lehernya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya agar Yunho bisa mendapatkan akses yang lebih, dan pada saat itu kepalanya sedikit membentur kontur meja yang keras.

Namun ia tak peduli. Pikiran normalnya sudah mulai mengabur karena Yunho mulai menjilat dan menghisap-hisap bagian sensitif yang berada tepat di bawah telinganya. Bibirnya terus menyuarakan desahan nikmat dan kini tangannya meremas kuat jemari tangan Yunho yang meraihnya.

"Aaahhhh... ngghhh... mmhhhhh... " Changmin mendesah dengan tak tahu malunya merasakan semua sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Kejantanannya yang masih terkungkung oleh celana mulai bangkit oleh setiap jilatan, hisapan dan gigitan kecil yang diberikan Yunho pada setiap titik sensitif di lehernya. Pikirannya terlalu di penuhi dengan gairah dan nafsu hingga ia terlambat menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

**Klang. Klang. Cklek.**

Changmin terkesiap kaget saat merasakan ada benda dingin yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dan saat Changmin berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, ia tak bisa melakukannya sama sekali. Changmin langsung mendongak ke atas, dan menemukan kalau kini masing-masing pergelangan tangannya tertahan oleh handcuff yang melintang di kursi makan mereka yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang tebal dan berat.

"Y-Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Changmin tak terima.

Yunho membalas teriakan Changmin dengan sebuah seringaian yang membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Changmin meremang. "Aku jelas tak mau kau berulah saat aku mengambil semua barang-barang yang kubutuhkan." sahut Yunho dengan suara rendahnya.

"Y-Yah! Yunho!" panggil Changmin kesal dan panik saat melihat Yunho menghilang dari hadapannya. Apa? Apa yang akan namja itu lakukan padanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho!" teriak Changmin saat ia melihat Yunho kembali dengan membawa barang-barang dalam pelukannya—yang tak bisa ia lihat karena sudut pandangnya yang terbatas.

Yunho meletakkan barang-barang yang ia bawa ke kursi makan, dan kembali memunculkan wajah tampannya itu untuk Changmin.

Yunho memperhatikan pakaian yang dikenakan Changmin, dan seringaian mesum itu kembali muncul di wajah Yunho. "Aku senang karena kau memakai kaus." ucap Yunho yang dengan sigap langsung menaikkan kaus yang di pakai Changmin hingga kini kaus itu tertahan di pergelangan tangan Changmin. Dengan efektif ikut menahan tangan Changmin tetap ditempatnya, bersama dengan handcuff yang sudah pertama terpasang.

"Dan sekarang tinggal melepas ini~ "

Tanpa basa-basi Yunho langsung menarik turun celana pendek Changmin beserta celana dalamnya. Mempertontonkan kejantanannya yang sudah mulai mengeras karena ulah bibir dan mulut Yunho tadi.

"Ah~ ada yang sudah sangat bersemangat ternyata." goda Yunho sambil meraih kejantanan Changmin dan mulai mengocoknya dengan gerakan yang lambat dan menyiksa.

"Aahhh... Yunho... mmhh... lebih cepat..!" pinta Changmin yang merasa tak puas.

Namun seolah ingin menggoda Changmin, Yunho malah melepaskan tangannya dari kejantanan Changmin yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Yunho~ " rengek Changmin yang merasa kehilangan jemari Yunho.

Yunho kembali menyeringai mendengar rengekan Changmin. Dan saat ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, Yunho langsung meraih satu benda yang ada di sudah ia persiapkan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Yunho memasang benda itu, dan kini libidonya langsung melesat naik melihat penampilan Changmin.

Di sana, di atas meja makan, sudah tersaji hidangan yang paling nikmat bagi Yunho. Changmin yang sudah telanjang bulat, dengan tangan yang terikat pada kursi yang kuat dan kokoh. Kejantanan mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu sudah berdiri tegak akibat semua rangsangan yang di berikan Yunho. Dan yang paling membuat Yunho benar-benar terangsang adalah sepasang kacamata fullframe yang merupakan satu-satunya benda yang terpasang di tubuh Changmin yang sudah ia telanjadi bulat-bulat.

Tanpa bisa menahan dirinya, Yunho langsung merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Changmin. Menempatkan diri diantara kedua kaki Changmin yang menekuk dan terbuka lebar, Yunho kembali meraup bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya sendiri. Lidahnya dengan liar langsung bergerilya di dalam mulut Changmin, sementara mulutnya memagut bibir Changmin dengan ganas.

Desahan Changmin tertahan oleh bibir Yunho, dan kedua tangannya kini hanya bisa menggenggam kursi itu kuat-kuat untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Punggung Changmin langsung melengkung ke atas merasakan tangan-tangan nakal Yunho mulai menggerayangi tubuh telanjangnya. Setiap sentuhan yang di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya meninggalkan rasa panas yang membuatnya meminta lebih dan lebih.

"Aaahhh... mmhhhh...Yunho—aaahhhh..."

Changmin mendesah dengan keras karena kini bibir Yunho bergerak turun dan kini mengincar kedua nipplenya sebagai daerah jajahan baru. Seluruh tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat di bawah aksi lidah, mulut dan gigi Yunho di nipple kirinya, yang di tunjang dengan remasan, cubitan dan pelintiran yang dilakukan tangan Yunho pada nipple kanannya.

Pekikan-pekikan seksi selalu lolos dari bibir Changmin ketika Yunho memberikan siksaan nikmat pada sepasang nipplenya itu. Membuat puting coklat muda itu mengeras dan sangat sensitif ada setiap sentuhan sekecil apapun.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, kini Yunho sudah siap untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada sang kekasih. Pelajaran yang pasti akan membuat kekasihnya itu merintih penuh nikmat di bawah perlakuannya.

Yunho merangkak turun dari atas tubuh Changmin, dan tersenyum saat mendengar Changmin mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti rengekan. Ia mengambil satu benda berwarna merah-oranye di situ, dan melumuri benda itu dengan lube.

"Katakan padaku Minnie, apa kau masih membenci sayuran?"

Changmin, yang meskipun bingung dan tak mengerti maksud Yunho, hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa aku akan bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran." sahut Yunho sambil menunjukkan benda yang ia bawa.

Kedua mata Changmin membulat sangat lebar melihat benda yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

_Tidak... Tak mungkin Yunho akan—_

"Nggghhhhh..!" Changmin mengerang tak nyaman saat ujung benda itu mulai memasuki tubuhnya. Memang benda itu memiliki ujung yang meruncing, namun semakin ke pangkal, benda itu semakin besar, dan mulai memaksa lubangnya untuk terbuka makin lebar. Apalagi dengan lubangnya yang tanpa persiapan sama sekali, peregangan yang ia rasakan membuatnya mengerang tak nyaman.

"Nghhh... Yunh—... pelan... mmhhh..."

Meskipun ini bukan pertama kali lubangnya dimasuki sesuatu -(dan sekedar informasi, selama ini penis Yunho yang memasuki lubangnya jauh lebih besar dan panjang)- namun tetap saja setiap kali lubangnya di lebarkan, perasaan tak nyaman dan sakit yang ia rasakan tak sekalipun berkurang.

"Aaahhhh..." Changmin mendesah lega saat gerakan tangan Yunho memasukkan benda itu sudah berhenti. Baik Yunho dan Changmin tak ada yang bergerak setelah itu. Masing-masing saling memberi waktu bagi tubuh Changmin agar terbiasa dengan benda yang memasuki tubuhnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk melihat ekspresi sakit Changmin berangsur menghilang. Dan Yunho dengan cepat menarik benda itu keluar dan mendorongnya masuk dengan sekali hentak.

"Aaaaahhhhhh~!"

Changmin melenguh penuh nikmat merasakan seluruh saraf sensitif yang ada di dalam lubangnya mendapat gesekan kuat dan cepat yang memberikan sengatan nikmat ke seluruh sel tubuhnya. Punggungnya melengkung penuh nikmat dan sepasang bambi eyes itu memejam erat di balik kacamata yang bertengger seksi di wajahnya.

Yunho menyeringai melihat ekspresi nikmat yang tergambar di wajah Changmin, dan ia kembali melakukan gerakan itu lagi. Dengan gerakan yang cepat dan kuat, Yunho mengeluar-masukkan benda itu ke dalam lubang Changmin yang membuat namja yang lebih muda itu terus-menerus mendesah tiada henti.

Yunho menundukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik ke telinga Changmin. "Beritahu aku, Minnie, apakah kau benci dengan wortel?"

Changmin hanya menjawab dengan desahan yang tak bisa berhenti keluar dari bibirnya.

Yunho mendecak kesal dan memelankan gerakan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kuganti pertanyaannya. Apa kau suka dengan wortel yang kini mempenetrasi lubangmu ini, hmm?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi sambil tanganya berhenti bergerak..

"Ya! A-aku suka wortel! Lagi Yun... nghhh.. gerakkan wortel itu lagiii.." pinta Changmin yang kini berusaha menggerakkan pantatnya agar wortel itu kembali menggesek dinding holenya lagi.

Namun Yunho memiliki pikiran lain, dan kini namja itu malah mengeluarkan wortel itu sepenuhnya dari lubang Changmin.

"Yunhooo~ " kembali Changmin merengek karena kini lubangnya berkedut-kedut mendambakan sesuatu. Apapun itu.

"Karena kau sekarang sudah suka dengan wortel, aku akan menggantinya." ucap Yunho yang kini mengambil benda lain di atas Yunho melumuri benda ditangannya dengan lube, dan menunjukkannya pada Changmin—yang langsung mengerang penuh apresiasi melihatnya.

"Ini lebih tebal dan lebih panjang dari wortel tadi. Kau mau merasakannya di dalam lubangmu, Min?"

Changmin langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. "Mmhh... masukkan Yun...masukkan mentimun itu ke dalam lubangku~ "

Yunho menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan Changmin. Ia memposisikan ujung mentimun itu ke mulut rektal Changmin, dan dengan satu hentakan kuat, Yunho mendorong mentimun itu masuk ke dalam lubang Changmin.

"AAAAHHHH~~!" Changmin mengerang kuat saat mentimun itu masuk ke dalam lubangnya dengan kasar. Ukurannya yang lebih besar dari wortel itu membuat lubangnya kembali di paksa untuk membuka lebih lebar seketika. Rasa sakit itu kembali menguasai tubuhnya kini membuatnya terisak perih.

"Sshhh... rileks Min... rileks..." hibur Yunho sambil mengusap-usap rambut Changmin dan mengecup bibir itu dengan penuh sayang.

Changmin langsung menyambar bibir Yunho dan memagutnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa sakit yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia menggigiti bibir Yunho dan kini gantian lidahnya yang memasuki mulut Yunho. Namun seperti biasanya, meskipun Changmin yang memulai, namun ia selalu kalah dalam adu dominasi, karena kini ia sudah kembali mengerang merasakan Yunho mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Changmin mulai rileks dan mulai bisa menerima ukuran mentimun itu di dalam lubangnya. Dan melihat kesempatan itu, Yunho sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakannya sama sekali.

"Aahh..! Ngghhhh..! Yunho—mmhhhh..! Aaahhh..! Aaahhh...!"

Desahan demi desahan kembali meluncur dari bibir Changmin. Kenikmatan mulai menguasai benaknya begitu mentimun itu mulai bergerak keluar masuk di dalam rektumnya. Kedua tangannya yang tak bisa bergerak hanya sanggup mecengkeram kuat kursi yang menahannya. Sepasang mata indah itu terpejam kuat merasai sengatan demi sengatan nikmat yang melanda tubuhnya.

"Aaahhhh..! Mmmhhhh...! Yunho...more...! More—ngghhhh..." pinta Changmin yang tak puas karena mentimun itu tak sanggup mencapai prostatnya. Dan dengan kejantanan yang tak mendapatkan stimulasi apa-apa, Ia tak bisa mencapai orgasmenya kalau prostatnya tak di stimulasi.

Yunho kembali memperlihatkan seringaian mesumnya melihat Changmin yang tak bisa terpuaskan dengan mentimun yang sudah ia beli. Ini saatnya untuk berpindah ke tahap selanjutnya.

Pengacara muda itu menarik keluar mentimun tersebut dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Ia kemudian mengambil benda terakhir yang ada di kursi, dan melumuri benda itu dengan lube. Dengan sangat sengaja ia menghabiskan lube di botol itu untuk melapisi benda terakhir itu.

"Minnie, apa kau tahu ini apa?" tanya Yunho sambil menunjukkan benda terakhir itu ke depan wajah Changmin.

Namja yang lebih muda itu membuka kedua matanya, dan langsung memejamkan matanya kembali. "Terong." ujarnya lirih.

"Yup. Benar sekali. Terong. Apa kau ingat, Min, kalau kau pernah menolak dan berkata kalau kau membenci terong?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi, sambil menempatkan terong itu di pintu masuk lubang surga Changmin.

"Mmmhhhhhhh..." Changmin mendesah merasakan lubangnya berkedut-kedut ingin segera merasakan terong yang besar dan panjang itu di dalam cengkeraman dinding rektumnyanya.

"Apa saat ini kau menyukai terong? Atau masih membencinya, hmm?"

Yunho perlahan memasukkan ujung terong itu ke dalam lubang Changmin, dan mengeluarkannya lagi. Mendatangkan erangan protes dari Changmin.

"Jawab aku, atau terong ini tak akan pernah memasuki lubangmu yang kelaparan itu."

Changmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum ia mengangguk. "A-aku menyukai terong.." ucapnya pelan.

Yunho mengangguk, meskipun ia kurang puas dengan suara Changmin yang menyerupai bisikan itu. "Kalau kau menyukainya, kau akan memakan terong ini kalau ia disajikan dihadapanmu kan?" tanya Yunho lagi yang kini mendorong terong itu memasuki lubangnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Nggghhhhhhh.." desah Changmin yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan kalau lubangnya kembali harus membuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"Jawab aku Min." tuntut Yunho tak sabar. Dengan sengaja ia menghentikan gerakan mendorongnya, dan malah memutar terong itu. Membuat tubuh Changmin bergetar akan sensasinya.

"Y-Ya! A-aku akan memakan terong itu!" seru Changmin keras karena frustasi.

Senang dengan jawaban Changmin, Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas. "Ini hadiahmu, Min." ucap Yunho sebelum ia mendorong terong besar itu kuat-kuat.

Lenguhan yang sarat akan nafsu terlontar dari bibir Changmin. Tak seperti tadi, lubangnya sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran terong tadi, dan ia hanya bisa berteriak penuh nikmat merasakan terong itu mengisi penuh lubangnya.

"Y-Yunho... bergerak.." pinta Changmin tak sabaran.

Yunho tertawa kecil, dan ia menuruti permintaan Changmin. Tangan kanannya kembali melakukan gerakan menarik dan mendorong dengan cepat. Menghasilkan desahan-desahan erotis dari bibir Changmin yang akhirnya sanggup membangunkan penisnya hingga ke ukuran maksimal.

Jangan dikira kalau sedari tadi Yunho sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Semenjak memasangkan kacamata ke wajah Changmin, penisnya mulai memberikan bereaksi. Dan setiap desahan, erangan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Changmin secara perlahan membuat penisnya semakin bangun, mengeras dan secara bertahap darah terus memompa penisnya hingga kini ia mencapai ereksi yang sempurna.

"AHH!" tubuh Changmin tersentak kuat saat Yunho mendorong terong itu dalam-dalam—meskipun ia tentu saja menyisakan satu genggaman untuk tanganya memegang terong itu.

Yunho menggeram merasakan celananya terasa makin menyiksanya saat melihat tubuh Changmin menggelinjang di bawah tatapannya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat-rapat dengan ekspresi penuh nafsu tergambar jelas disana.

"Aahh..! Nghhh..! Yunho... Deeper! Aahh..! H-harder—ngghh..! Deep—aahh... Deeper..." pinta Changmin di sela-sela desahan yang terus berlompatan keluar dari bibirnya. Ia ingin Yunho bergerak lebih keras dan lebih dalam lagi menghujam prostatnya.

"Nghhh..! YUNHO!" teriak Changmin frustasi karena sedari tadi pergerakan Yunho tak berubah sama sekali. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa karena sedari tadi kejantanannya sudah mengeras, dan ia membutuhkan pelepasan sesegera mungkin! Tapi tanpa Yunho mengocok kejantanannya, Changmin tak akan bisa mencapai orgasme kalau prostatnya tak mendapatkan stimulasi yang cukup. Dan ia butuh Yunho untuk bergerak lebih dalam lagi!

Yunho tertawa melihat Changmin yang terlihat frustasi. Ia mengeluarkan terong itu dan menatapnya. Terong itu ukurannya sudah besar dan panjang. Namun ternyata itupun masih tak sanggup memuaskan kekasihnya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala dan menjatuhkan terong itu ke lantai. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia melepas baju dan celananya, hingga kini ia sama-sama naked seperti Changmin.

"Minnie, kurasa hanya penisku saja yang sanggup memuaskanmu." bisik Yunho sambil ia merangkak ke atas tubuh Changmin yang menggiurkan itu.

Changmin perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan ia mengeluarkan lenguhan apretiatif melihat penis Yunho yang sudah ereksi hingga ke ukuran maksimalnya. Ukuran penis kekasihnya itu memang di atas rata-rata. Besar, tebal dan juga sangat panjang.

Melihat penis Yunho, Changmin kembali teringat betapa susah payahnya ia memasukkan penis besar nan panjang itu ke dalam lubangnya sempitnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ia ingat kalau air matanya mengalir sangat deras karena penis Yunho benar-benar memaksa seluruh otot rektalnya untuk membuka lebar hingga ke batasnya. Memberikan rasa nyeri, sakit dan panas karena ukuran penis di atas rata-rata itu.

Namun seirng berjalannya waktu, Changmin semakin terbiasa dengan penis besar milik Yunho. Bahkan kini ia tak bisa mencapai klimaks jika penis itu tak tertanam dalam-dalam di lubangnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Min?" goda Yunho yang sangat sadar kalau Changmin tengah menatap penisnya.

"Sangat suka." ucap Changmin sambil menjilat bibirnya dengan gaya yang sangat erotis. "Aku suka penis besarmu, Yun~" puji Changmin dengan suara yang penuh nafsu.

"Apa kau mau kalau penis besarku ini mengisi lubangmu yang kelaparan itu? Membuatnya terasa sangat penuh hingga kau bisa merasakan setiap tekstur penisku di setiap dinding rektummu?"

Kejantanan Changmin berdenyut mendengar dirty talk yang keluar dari bibir sensual itu. Namun ia sudah belajar banyak hal dari Yunho, termasuk bagaimana membalas semua ucapan Yunho.

"Mmhhh... Love it Yunho~ Aku ingin merasakanmu di dalam lubangku. Mencengkeram erat penismu hingga kau akan mengerang nikmat karenanya. Aku ingin kau menghujam dalam-dalam ke dalam tubuhku hingga seluruh penismu berada dalam hangat dan ketatnya lubangku.."

Yunho mengeluarkan suara erangan yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Tapi sayangnya lube-ku sudah habis. Dan aku tak mau memasuki lubangmu dalam keadaan kering seperti ini. Apa kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Minnie?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang ia buat polos, meskipun kini tubuhnya bergerak maju hingga penisnya yang besar itu berada tepat di wajah Changmin. Ujung penis Yunho menyentuh frame kacamata Changmin, dan keduanya mendesah melihat hal itu.

Mengerti akan maksud Yunho, Changmin membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin. Lidahnya menjulur keluar dan kepalanya ia angkat agar ia bisa mulai menjilat penis Yunho.

"Ngghhhh.." desah Yunho penuh nikmat. Ia kemudian menangkup wajah Changmin, dan mulai menurunkan penisnya ke arah mulut Changmin yang terbuka lebar.

Beruntungnya Yunho, mulut Changmin bisa terbuka dengan sangat lebar dan Changmin sanggup membawa penis Yunho masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

Sekali merasakan betapa basah, hangat dan ketatnya mulut Changmin di sekeliling penisnya, Yunho tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Tangannya menahan kepala Changmin agar tak bergerak dari tempatnya, sementara ia mulai bergerak keluar-masuk ke dalam mulut Changmin.

Ia memejamkan mata merasakan sensasi yang melingkupi penisnya, dan ia mulai menyuarakan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Nghhh..!"

Yunho mengerang nikmat saat ia merasakan lidah Changmin bergerak. Lidah itu menjilati batang penisnya dan membuatnya membuka kedua matanya. Dan pemandangan yang ia lihat—Changmin yang mulutnya penuh dengan penisnya, di tambah sepasang bambi eyes itu menatapnya dengan penuh gairah, serta kacamata yang kini bertengger dengan berantakan—membuat Yunho harus mencabut penisnya dari mulut Changmin jika ia tak ingin klimaks saat itu juga.

Yunho berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan tubuhnya. Ia tak mau kalau sampai ia kehilangan kendali dan malah mencapai klimaks saat ia mulai masuk ke lubang ketat Changmin. Karena itu kini ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

Setelah yakin kalau ia tak akan klimaks seketika, Yunho meraih kedua tangan Changmin, dan membuat Changmin menggenggam kursi itu. "Pegang kursi ini kuat-kuat agar kau tak terdorong jatuh."

Yunho menempatkan diri di antara kedua kaki Changmin. Kedua tangannya mendorong paha Changmin ke atas, hingga lubang pink yang berkedut tak sabar itu bisa terlihat jelas oleh Yunho. Tanpa perlu menunggu apa-apa, Yunho langsung memposisikan kepala penisnya yang besar itu tepat pada mulut lubang surga kekasihnya.

"Apa kau siap, Minnie?" tanya Yunho meminta konfirmasi, dan Changmin menjawab Yunho dengan sebuah desahan erotis yang makin mengundang birahi Yunho.

Yunho mencengkeram kuat kedua paha Changmin, dan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya yang benar-benar volumenius itu. Menggeram nikmat merasakan dinding-dinding rektum Changmin langsung menyambutnya dengan hangat dan ketat. Dan yang membuat Yunho senang, sepertinya karena permainan mereka dengan sayuran-sayuran tadi, lubang Changmin sudah cukup melonggar, hingga Yunho tak sampai membuat kekasihnya itu bercucuran air mata karena penetrasinya.

"Yunho... fuck me hard!" perintah Changmin yang membuat Yunho tertawa kecil.

"As you wish, my lord~ " sahut Yunho sebelum ia menghujam masuk ke dalam lubang Changmin dengan kuat dan cepat.

"AAAAHHHHHH~~!" Changmin berteriak keras dan melengkungkan punggungnya seperti busur. Seluruh tubuhnya bertaut kuat dan kejantanannya langsung menyemburkan sperma yang sedari tadi tertahan.

Hanya dengan satu kali hujaman saja, Yunho membuat seluruh saraf sensitif di lubangnya menyalurkan kenikmatan, yang ditambah dengan sengatan nikmat yang sangat kuat karena kepala penis Yunho yang besar itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan sangat kuat dan akurat. Seluruh tubuhnya gementaran dan sebagai hasilnya, ia langsung mencapai klimaks detik itu juga.

Yunho mendongakkan kepala ke atas dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar ia tak mengikuti Changmin mencapai klimaksnya. Sungguh, ini merupakan hal yang sangat sulit karena kini seluruh otot dinding Changmin mencengkeram penisnya dengan sangat kuat, dan wajah Changmin saat mencapai klimaks benar-benar sexy tak tertahankan.

Namun jangan panggil ia Jung Yunho jika ia tak memiliki pengendalian diri yang luar biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin akhirnya turun dari langit ketujuh, dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Kedua matanya terpejam dan seluruh badannya terasa lemas seolah seluruh otot dan tulangnya hilang.

"Upph!"

Changmin mengeluarkan pekikan kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya di putar hingga kini ia berbaring menelungkup. Suara logam dari handcuff yang mengikatnya memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Minnie, apa kau pikir ini sudah selesai, hmm?" bisik Yunho dengan suara rendahnya.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari kalau penis Yunho masih memenuh seluruh sudut rektumnya.

"Y-Yunho, please... A-aku sudah sangat lelah..." pinta Changmin dengan nada suara yang ia buat se-memelas mungkin.

"Santai saja Min, kau cukup diam dan mendesah-desah menikmatinya saja kok." ucap Yunho yang membantu Changmin menggunakan lutut untuk menopang tubuh bawahnya. _"Bon appetite~ "_

"Aaahh..! Aahhh..! Ngghhh..! Yunho—aahhh! Nghhh..! Mmhhh..! Aahhh..! Aahhh..! Aahhh..! Yunho!"

Desahan, lenguhan dan erangan erotis Changmin terus menerus meluncur keluar dari bibir penuhnya sementara Yunho terus menggaulinya dengan sangat liar dan ganas. Tubuh Changmin menggelinjang menikmati setiap sensasi memabukkan yang terus di berikan Yunho pada tubuhnya. Kejantanannya yang tadi sudah tertidur, kini kembali bangkit dan langsung berada dalam kondisi full-erect.

Changmin memekik keras saat posisi doggy style ini membuat penis panjang Yunho makin keras menumbuk prostatnya. Seluruh tubuh Changmin gemetar penuh ekstasi dan saliva berceceran di dagunya. Ia tak sanggup menutup bibirnya karena setiap hujaman kuat Yunho menarik keluar lenguhan keras dari bibirnya.

"Sebut namaku..—Min.." ucap Yunho susah payah karena kini ia sendiri mulai mengejar klimaksnya. Ia mempercepat genjotannya pada tubuh Changmin. Menghujam dengan lebih kuat dan lebih cepat lagi.

"Aahhh..! Mmhhh..! Yunho..! Ngghhh..! Yunho..! Yunho..! Aaahhh..! Aahhh..! Yunho..!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak-sentak ke depan karena hujaman kuat dari Yunho. Namun untungnya tangan Changmin menggenggam kursi, sehingga ia tak terdorong jatuh ke depan. Dan seolah mengerti kalau Yunho tengah mengejar klimaksnya, Changmin ikut berpartisispasi dengan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke belakang mengikuti alur Yunho yang cepat, dan ia berusaha mengerutkan otot rektumnya dan mencengkeram penis Yunho dengan lebih kuat.

"Mmhhh... so tight Min... Nghhh.." ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat.

Desahan erotis Changmin, Lubang yang ketat dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat, serta gerakan Changmin yang mengikuti genjotannya perlahan membuat Yunho mencapai batasnya. Tangan kanannya langsung menggerayang ke bawah dan mulai mengocok kejantanan Changmin yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

"Aaahhh..! Yunho..! Yunho..! A-aku mau—nghhh..! Aahhh..! Aahhh..! Yunho..! Ngghhh..!"

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghujam dengan kuat dan dalam, sebelum ia menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Changmin. Namun Yunho terus bergerak dalam orgasmenya, dan baru berhenti saat ia mendengar—

"A-aahhh—Hyuuuungggggg~!"

Changmin melenguh keras saat orgasme kedua kembali menguasai tubuhnya. Kepalanya mendongak ke belakang, dan ia mengeluarkan spermanya di atas meja makan tempat mereka melakukan aktifitas gila yang membuat ketagihan itu. Orgasme kedua ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya melayang,krena ia sampai memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'hyung'. Panggilan yang hanya ia Changmin gunakan saat pikirannya benar-benar dalam pengaruh kenikmatan besar yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

Tubuh lemas Changmin langsung terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja. Tak peduli kalau kini perutnya ikut kotor karena spermanya melekat di badannya.

Yunho sendiri dalam keadaan yang sama lemasnya. Namun ia masih sanggup untuk mencabut penisnya yang sudah lemas itu, dan menggendong tubuh Changmin. Hey, setiap hari ia ke gym bukan tanpa hasil!

Changmin yang sudah lemas hanya sanggup melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho dan bertanya dengan lirih. "Kemana?"

"Kamar mandi. Kita perlu mandi untuk membersihkan diri." sahut Yunho sambil memasuki kamar mandi utama yang sangat luas. Lengkap dengan shower stall dan jacuzzi.

"Hey Minnie~ " panggil Yunho lembut di telinga Changmin.

"Mmm.."

"Ready for Jacuzzi-sex?"

"Y-Yah! NO! Don't you dare—ngghhh...! A-aahhh..! YUNHO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

#PINGSAN

Can't say any word, cz I'm so exhausted. Honestly, I write this fic from 22.00 til 05.00 in the morning, and I shoud go to work at 07.00. I'm so exhausted... Good thing cz I'm in menstruasi, so I'm not Puasa, and I can write this Mesum!Fic.

HEY HOMIN-SHIPPER! YADONGERS! How bout this fic? Was the SMUT really HOT, HOT and HOT?!

If not, you can complain to me in review box

And if you find this ff so HOT, let me know it and leave a comment in review box too~

Last,

Sign, HoMin Shipper


End file.
